The future is ours
by StayStrongRR
Summary: Adele es la hija de Tony Stark, es la chica que nació fruto de su vida de excesos cuando era joven. Ahora es el padre de un chica que es genio casi mayor de edad y el mentor de un chico con poderes que casi también lo es ¿qué podría salir mal? El era Iron Man, por dios ¡TODO podría salir mal! [OCxPeter Parker]
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Primer encuentro (the climb)

**I can almost see it/ casi puedo verlo**

**That dream I´m dreaming/ ese sueño que estoy soñando**

**But/ pero**

**There´s a voice inside my head saying/ hay una voz dentro de mi cabeza que dice**

"**You´ll never reach it" / "nunca lo conseguirás"**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**9 años antes**

-Tony- dijo Pepper bajando al laboratorio en el sótano de la mansión Stark.

\- ¿Sí?

-Tienes a gente esperando arriba, quieren verte.

-Pues que esperen- dijo él acabando de soldar una parte de su nuevo traje.

-Tony, de verdad creo que deberías subir… y adecentarte un poco antes.

-Pepper, tranquila, respira. Vive un poco. ¿Quieres un Martini? ¿No? ¿Sí? Yo quiero un Martini- dijo girándose a uno de sus robot-. Eh, tu, inútil. Haz un par de Martinis.

-No. No los hagas. Tony, esto es serio, tienes que subir.

-Que me olviden seriamente.

Pepper se acercó a él y le cogió del brazo.

-Por favor. Lávate un poco, ponte esa camisa y sube- le dijo ella todo lo sería que pudo-. Esto tienes que verlo.

-Está bien, ¿de qué se trata?

-Tu hija. Y… creo que esta vez es verdad.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Every step I´m taking/ cada paso que doy.**

**Every move I make/ cada movimiento que hago**

**Feels lost, whit no direction/ parece perdido, sin direccion.**

**My faith is shaken/ estoy perdiendo la fé**

**But I / pero debo**

**I gotta keep trying/ debo seguir intentandolo**

**Gotta keep my head held high/ tengo que mantener la cabeza alta**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tony subió las escaleras autoconvenciéndose de que no era posible. Le gustaban las mujeres, si, desde bien joven, pero SIEMPRE usaba protección… o casi siempre.

Frente a él se encontraba una mujer sentada con una niña a su lado de unos siete u ocho años. Se acordaba de ella, sí, se habían acostado. Joder.

\- ¿Queréis algo de beber?- fue lo primero que preguntó.

-No, gracias- le contestó la mujer.

-Un batido- dijo la niña con energía-. ¡De chocolate!

-Ven conmigo y te buscamos ese batido- le dijo Pepper tendiéndole la mano. La niña miró a su madre, quien asintió.

Pepper atravesó una puerta con la niña agarrada a su mano mientras compartía una mirada con su jefe.

-Seguramente no recuerdes quien soy- dijo la mujer al encontrarse a solas con Iron Man-. Y entiendo que no te fíes de si ella en realidad es hija tuya o no. Por eso he traído esto- dijo la mujer sacando de su bolso un cepillo del pelo decorado con personajes de dibujos infantiles-. Es el peine de Adele, y este es su pelo- dijo señalando a cinco o seis pelos que había en el peine-. Suelo limpiarlo, pero esta mañana he pensado que necesitarías pruebas.

-Sí, has pensado bien, Dana- d0ijo llamándola por su nombre de pila y cogiendo el cepillo de las manos de la sorprendida mujer.

-Ya.

-Espera aquí- dijo él bajando de nuevo al laboratorio y sacando un pelo con cuidado del cepillo y metiéndolo en un aparato-. Jarvis, comprueba.

-La prueba solo llevará unos segundos, señor Stark.

Los segundos se le hicieron eternos mientras esperaba. A él y a la mujer que había en el piso superior.

-Los resultados ya están.

\- ¿Y bien?

-Positivos señor- dijo Jarvis mientras Tony se dejaba caer sobre una silla y ocultaba la cara en sus manos.

-Hazlas otra vez.

-Como desees- unos segundos después volvió a hablar-. Positivos de nuevo, señor.

-Joder- dijo-. Soy padre.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**There´s always gonna be another mountain/ siempre habrá otro problema**

**I´m always gonna wanna make it move/ siempre voy a querer apartarlo de mi camino**

**Always gonna be an uphill battle/ siempre va a ser duro**

**Sometimes I´m gonna have to lose/ a veces voy a tener que perder**

**Ain't about how fast I get there/ no se trata de lo rápido que se resuelva**

**Ain´t about what´s waiting on the other side/ no se trata de lo que esté esperando al otro lado**

**It´s the climb/ es el recorrido**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres nada de beber?- le preguntó Tony cuando volvió a subir y se dejó caer en un sillón, lo más alejado posible de aquella mujer. Ella negó con la cabeza-. ¿No? Porque yo sí- dijo.

-Por favor, no lo hagas- le pidió la mujer-. No quiero que mi hija te conozca borracho. Que tu hija te conozca borracho- se corrigió a sí misma.

-Mi hija- repitió él.

-Supongo que el test ha salido positivo, entonces- hubo un silencio durante unos segundos-. Mira, no quiero tu dinero, Tony, tampoco lo necesito. No es por eso por lo que estoy aquí.

-Y entonces que haces aquí- dijo él.

-Adele ha empezado a preguntar por su padre- dijo la mujer-. No quiero tu dinero, ni poder, ni reconocimiento, Tony. Quiero tu tiempo. Quiero que conozcas a tu hija porque tu hija quiere conocerte.

\- ¿Ella lo sabe?

-No, aun no. No iba a decirle que eras tú para que luego la rechazaras.

-Lo entiendo.

-Si la rechazas nos iremos de aquí y no volverás a vernos. Le diré que su padre está muerto y podrás seguir con tu vida de excesos, y no habrá vuelta atrás. Si la aceptas… si la aceptas tu hija tendrá un padre con el que pasar un rato de vez en cuando y al que llamar papá. Tampoco te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, estarás en la vida de tu hija lo que decidas estar, pero estarás. Porque lo que no voy a consentir es que mi hija sufra por tu culpa.

-Lo entiendo- dijo él, dejando pasar el tono de amenaza.

\- ¿Y bien?

-No lo sé- dijo él.

-No hay un no lo sé, hay un sí o un no- dijo la mujer sacando una foto de su bolso en la que se podía ver a la niña con un gorro de cumpleaños en la cabeza frente a una tarta con ocho velas sobre ella y un peluche de Iron Man en una de sus manos-. Ella conoce a Iron Man, la armadura, el rojo y el dorado. Ni siquiera reconoce al que hay debajo del traje.

-Adele- dijo él.

-Sí.

-Adele- repitió él-. ¿Por qué no? Será divertido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**The struggles I'm facing/ los obstáculos a los que me estoy enfrentando**

**The chances I´m taking/ las oportunidades que estoy aprovechando**

**Sometimes might knock me down/ a veces me derrotan**

**But/ pero**

**No, I´m not breaking/ No, no me estoy rompiendo**

**I may not know it/ puede que no lo sepa**

**But these are the moments that/ pero estos son los momentos que**

**I´m gonna remember most, yeah/ que más voy a recordar, sí**

**Just gotta keep going/ solo tengo que seguir adelante**

**And I/ Y tengo**

**I gotta be strong/ tengo que ser fuerte**

**Just keep pushing on/ solo seguir luchando**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**En la actualidad.**

-Llámale- le dijo una chica de unos 17 años sentándose a su lado.

-No- dijo él-. Me lo ocultó, no puedo perdonarle eso.

-Tampoco es como si él pudiera haberlo evitado, papá, estaba congelado cuando eso pasó. Y tú tampoco podrías haberlo evitado. Te ahorró sufrimiento.

-Me mintió en la cara. Me tomó por imbécil.

-Lo hizo para protegerte.

-Lo hizo para protegerse a sí mismo.

\- ¿De qué? Papá, tú me has mentido mil veces. Tú me has tomado por imbécil todas ellas pensando que no iba a averiguar lo que pasaba de verdad. Y aquí estoy.

-No voy a llamarle, se acabó la conversación. Rogers y yo hemos acabado definitivamente.

-Si es así ¿Por qué todavía sigue el escudo en el garaje? – le preguntó la chica levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**There´s always gonna be another mountain/ siempre habrá otro problema**

**I´m always gonna wanna make it move/ siempre voy a querer apartarlo de mi camino**

**Always gonna be an uphill battle/ siempre va a ser duro**

**Sometimes I´m gonna have to lose/ a veces voy a tener que perder**

**Ain't about how fast I get there/ no se trata de lo rápido que se resuelva**

**Ain´t about what´s waiting on the other side/ no se trata de lo que esté esperando al otro lado**

**It´s the climb/ es el recorrido**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando esa chica llegó a su vida se preparó para verlo como algo divertido. Hacer tonterías los fines de semana y el verano. Y así fue durante unos meses en los que acabó cogiéndole bastante cariño. Pero luego vino el desastre, el verdadero motivo por el que aquella mujer había vuelto a aparecer en su vida después de todos esos años.

Se estaba muriendo y no quería que su hija se quedara sola.

Todo acabó en unos dos años, y se vio con esa niña de 10 viviendo de forma permanente en su casa.

Se dio cuenta de que era una niña brillante, que había sacado su intelecto y también una versión más calmada de su sentido del humor, pero también la responsabilidad y la empatía de su madre.

Y le tenía revoloteando alrededor de su dedo meñique mucho antes de cumplir los 10 años.

A aquella niña no le había costado adaptarse a la vida de Tony Stark… pero al crecer no le gustó tanto la vida de Iron Man. Había perdido a su madre, no quería perder también a su padre.

Pero tenía a los vengadores cubriéndole la espalda, y con los años la lucha de su padre también se había convertido en la de ella.

Tanto que Tony, hacía apenas una semana, le había hecho un traje por su cumpleaños. Un traje con específicas órdenes de no usar a no ser que su vida estuviese en serio peligro.

Pero ahora, después de lo que había pasado con el capitán, de que los vengadores se hubieran dividido… ahora todo era distinto.

Ella no quiso intervenir, no había combatido, nunca, así que ella no tenía que firmar ningún acuerdo… aunque de haberlo tenido que hacer ella no hubiera firmado, y Tony lo sabía.

Tony miró el escudo que había en el garaje y lo lanzó por los aires.

A la mierda el Capitán.

A la mierda los Vengadores.

A la mierda Iron Man.

Lo único que importaba ahora era su hija, su hija y Pepper, e iba a protegerlas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**There´s always gonna be another mountain/ siempre habrá otro problema**

**I´m always gonna wanna make it move/ siempre voy a querer apartarlo de mi camino**

**Always gonna be an uphill battle/ siempre va a ser duro**

**Sometimes I´m gonna have to lose/ a veces voy a tener que perder**

**Ain't about how fast I get there/ no se trata de lo rápido que se resuelva**

**Ain´t about what´s waiting on the other side/ no se trata de lo que esté esperando al otro lado**

**It´s the climb/ es el recorrido**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- ¿Quién es este?- le preguntó Adele mostrándole un video a su padre. En él se podía ver a un hombre con un traje rojo y azul volando por Queens.

-Le llaman Spiderman.

-Yo le llamo Spiderboy como mucho- le dijo ella mostrándole el archivo en el que tenía la información de Peter Parker.

-Solo le llevas poco más de un año. ¿Lo sabes?

-Sí, pero a él le dejas hacer todo eso. Porque ese traje lo diseñamos nosotros. Y a mí me tienes encerrada en mi habitación.

\- ¿Celosa?

-Preocupada.

\- ¿Por el chico?

-Por tu juicio. Si es peligroso para mí, también debería serlo para él.

-Él es diferente. No es un simple humano, no es tan frágil como tú.

-Aquí es donde quiero llegar papá. No soy frágil, ni indefensa. Llevo entrenándome con Nat más de cinco años. Soy experta en más de un tipo de arte marcial. Hablo cinco idiomas. Soy… solo parame cuando llegue a la parte de indefensa.

-Pero eres mi hija.

-Y por eso quiero cuidar tus espaldas ahora que la mitad de los que estaban dispuestos a hacerlo se han ido.

-Ni siquiera estabas de acuerdo conmigo.

-No. Y sigo sin estarlo. Y creo que hasta tú te arrepientes de haberlo firmado.

-Eres mi hija, y no voy a ponerte en peligro.

-Papá, eso ya no es decisión tuya. Ahora tengo un traje, y pienso luchar por no perderte como perdí a mamá.

-Quiero unos tacos. ¿Nos vamos a comprar tacos? Es la hora de comer.

-Mejor el Burger, si, definitivamente el Burger.

-Pues decidido. Tacos para mí, hamburguesa para ti. Vamos- dijo subiéndose a uno de los coches- ¿montas? – preguntó sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche.

-Sí, claro- dijo ella recogiendo el escudo de Capitán América y volviéndolo a colocar en su sitio antes de subirse al coche-. Vamos a por comida basura y a evitar las conversaciones que no te gustan con música a todo trapo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Keep on moving/ sigue adelante**

**Keep climbing/ sigue peleando**

**Keep the faith/ mantén la fé.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Mira quien está aquí- dijo Adele abrazando fuerte a Happy cuando se bajó del coche-. Mi niñera favorita. Así es como te llama mi padre "niñera". A mí no me mires… también te lo llamaba cuando tu trabajo era vigilarme a mi hace dos años- le dijo soltándole y girándose hacia su acompañante-. Y tú debes de ser Peter- le dijo con una sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano-, mi padre me ha hablado de ti. Gracias, por lo del avión. Nos has salvado de una buena.

-De nada- era mono, tuvo que admitir Adele, e irradiaba una sensación que le gustaba bastante a la chica, y dado que su padre le había algo así como… adoptado. Eso era bueno, se llevarían bien.

Sí.

Y más ahora que su padre quería nombrarle vengador.

-Yo soy Adele Stark, la hija de Tony. Bienvenido a esta locura que es mi casa, creo que mi padre te ha preparado una habitación aquí por si tienes que pasar alguna noche en el futuro- le dijo mientras le conducía al interior del complejo-. Enseguida estará con nosotros. Está acabando un par de cosas, habéis llegado pronto.

-Se nos ha dado bien en tráfico- dijo Happy.

-Ya lo veo- les dijo ella-. Bueno, un consejo, Peter, ahora que estas en este mundo. Respira hondo, intenta no quedarte pasmado… y la máscara no protegerá tu identidad mucho tiempo, créeme, otros lo han intentado antes. Así que… si te agobias, intenta tranquilizarte y seguir adelante antes de tener una crisis nerviosa- dijo ella recordando las suyas propias-. Puedes hablar conmigo de ello si quieres y tal ¿vale?

-Gracias- dijo él-. Pero de momento lo llevo bien.

-Me alegro- dijo ella reteniendo un "yo también lo llevaba"-. Lo siento- dijo-. Estoy un poco acelerada. Mi padre y yo hemos pasado las dos ultimas noches trabajando en un proyecto- "tu nuevo traje"-, y estoy sobreviviendo a base de cafeína. Cuando trabajo en algo me caigo de sueño, pero no puedo dormir. Te adaptarás bien, ya lo verás.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**It´s all about/ todo es el**

**It´s all about the climb/ todo es el camino**

**Keep the faith/ mantén la fé.**

**Keep your faith/ mantén tu fé.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Malentendidos (wings)

**Mamma told me not to waste my life/ mi madre me dijo que no malgastara mi vida**

**She says spread your wings my little butterfly/ me dijo "estiende tus alas mi pequeño mariposa"**

**Don´t let what they say keep you up at night/ no dejes que lo que te digan te quite el sueño**

**And if they give you "shh"/ y si te devuelven un "shh"**

**Then they can walk on by/ entonces pueden largarse**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Lo ha rechazado- dijo Adele con los ojos como platos-. Ha rechazado el maldito traje.

-Ha sido una decisión súper madura que nos ha sorprendido un montón a Happy y a mí- dijo Tony.

\- ¿Me he pasado una semana diseñando ese traje y casi treinta y seis horas sin dormir para tenerlo a tiempo para que ahora me digas que lo ha rechazado?

-Míralo de esta forma. Pepper y yo vamos a casarnos.

-Papá, Happy lleva con ese anillo a cuestas desde 2008, siento que no me pille por sorpresa- Tony la miró con una ceja alzada-. Lo siento- dijo respirando hondo-. Sabes que me alegro mucho, ¿verdad?

-Sí, gracias.

-Os quiero a los dos.

-Lo sabemos- me dijo Pepper entrando por la puerta con un vaso de leche en su mano y dándome un abrazo con su brazo libre y un beso en la mejilla-. Y, además, te hubiera gustado tener al chico por aquí ¿no?

-Pepper, ¿qué?...

-Yo solo digo que el chico es mono y que no os quitabais los ojos de encima.

-Espera ¿qué? – dijo Tony levantando una mano.

-No digas tonterías, Pep. Ahora no tengo tiempo para eso. Papá y yo estamos demasiado liados con todo esto- dijo señalando a su alrededor- como para preocuparme por nada más.

-Sí, ya, bueno, vale. Pero el chico es mono.

-Sí, es mono- admitió.

\- ¿Por qué de repente me alegro de la decisión del chico?- dijo Tony reclinándose en el sofá

-Venga Tony, no te pongas así, ambos sabemos que podría haber sido mucho peor- le contestó Pepper.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**My feet/ mis pies**

**Feet can´t touch the ground/ mis pies no pueden tocar el suelo**

**And I can´t hear a sound/ y no puedo escuchar ni un ruido**

**But you just Keep on running up your mouth/ pero tú sigues hablando**

**Yeah/ si**

**Walk/ camina**

**Walk on over there/ sigue caminando**

**´Cos I´m too fly to care/ porque soy demasiada buena para que me importe**

**Oh yeah/ oh, si**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Narra Adele**

Pero que se creía este maldito Spiderman, había puesto todo mi esfuerzo en ese puñetero traje. Hasta incluso había empezado a pensar en actualizaciones, tenía pensado que pudiera aguantar en el puñetero espacio.

Pero no… él tenía que tomar una decisión acertada.

-AAH- me quejé tapándome la cara con la almohada.

Esto era frustrante, no estaba acostumbrada a que mi trabajo se quedara en nada. Y él llegaba aquí, con su entusiasmo, su sonrisita y su cara de sorpresa y ¡zas! Zapatazo en la cara.

Tenía que ir a Queens a decirle un par de cosas. Oh, siii. Por supuesto que sí.

Miré la flamante armadura en la esquina de la habitación, y después el reloj en la mesilla de la cama.

Las 4:57 de la mañana.

Me levanté dando patadas al nórdico y me metí en la ducha. Al salir de lavarme el pelo, me puse unos pantalones y una camiseta.

\- ¿Vas a alguna parte?

\- ¡Joder Visión!- exclamé al verle aparecer a través de la pared, llevándome una mano al pecho- ¡La puerta!- dije señalándola-. ¡Usa la maldita puerta!

-Siento haberte asustado. Pensé que con esperar un rato a que te vistieras era suficiente.

-No, no es suficiente. Si, voy a dar una vuelta. No te preocupes, y tampoco hay necesidad de que se preocupe mi padre ¿me entiendes?

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que se lo diga a tu padre?

-Porque me voy a ir con el traje.

\- ¿Vas a pelear con alguien?

-No. Es solo que es más rápido.

\- ¿Y dónde vas?

-A hablar con alguien ¿algún motivo en especial para interrogarme?

-Solo quiero entenderlo ¿por qué no se lo dices a tu padre?

-A ver, Visión- dije respirando hondo y sentándome en la cama, dando un par de golpecitos a mi lado para que se sentara junto a mí-. A veces, las personas necesitamos resolver problemas o cosas que nos rondan la cabeza nosotros solos. Estoy molesta con alguien, y quiero ir a pegar unos cuantos gritos, solo eso.

\- ¿Por qué estás molesta?

-Porque no me gusta que menosprecien mi trabajo.

-Ese Hombre Araña está en un problema, entonces.

-Spiderman, tú te enteras de todo, ¿no?

-Esto- dijo señalando la gema en su frente-, me permite saber cosas.

\- ¿Crees que voy a hacer mal?

-Creo que si te quita el sueño deberías hacerlo. Pero no entiendo por qué que él no se halla querido unir a los vengadores te quita el sueño.

-Si te soy sincera, Visión, yo tampoco. Cuando le vi, no lo sé. Sentí como una energía, una sensación… nunca la había sentido antes. No lo sé, pero no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza desde entonces. No fue normal, fue como si dos imanes nos intentaran atraer. Y… necesito volver a verle, saber si vuelve a pasar. Me estoy volviendo loca.

-Puede ser una reacción hormonal propia de la edad llamada atracción sexual.

\- ¿Qué? No, Visión, no es eso, créeme.

-Podría ser, un gran porcentaje de las mujeres humanas a tu edad ya ha tenido al menos una pareja sentimental, y gran parte de esas parejas también son sexuales…

-Para el carro- le interrumpí-. He sentido la atracción sexual antes ¿vale? No, no era eso. Vale, es mono y tal, y quizás hubo un poco de eso, pero no me refiero a eso.

-Creí que no habías tenido pareja.

-Y no la he tenido, pero eso no tiene nada que… ¿y qué demonios hago hablando de esto contigo? Tienes dos años.

-En realidad, eso no se puede tener en cuenta conmigo.

-Como digas- dije haciéndome una coleta-, me voy.

Y con eso me puse el traje y me acerqué a la ventana.

-Guárdame el secreto.

\- ¿Y qué digo si me preguntan?

-Que no lo sabes.

\- ¿Sabes que el traje tiene un localizador?

-Sí. Que sepa dónde estoy me da igual, lo que no quiero es que se entere ahora y quiera impedírmelo- dije saliendo por la ventana de la habitación.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Your words don't mean a thing/ tus palabras no significan nada**

**I´m not listening/ no estoy escuchando**

**Keep talking/ sigue hablando**

**All I know is/ todo lo que sé es**

**Mamma told me not to waste my life/ mi madre me dijo que no malgastara mi vida**

**She says spread your wings my little butterfly/ me dijo "estiende tus alas mi pequeño mariposa"**

**Don´t let what they say keep you up at night/ no dejes que lo que te digan te quite el sueño**

**And they can't detain you/ y no pueden pararte**

**Cause wings are made to fly/ porque las alas están hechas para volar**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El instituto, el maldito instituto. Tendría que esperar a que saliera. Yo me gradué en el MIT hacía dos años, como la niña prodigio que se suponía que era, por lo tanto, estar aquí no era mucho de mi agrado.

Tener ocho años y estar en el instituto no fue fácil, la verdad… por lo menos no era mi instituto.

Mire el reloj, pfff, aún quedaban tres horas… tenía hambre. Sí, un bocadillo no estaría mal.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**And we dont let nobody bring us down/ y no vamos a dejar que nadie nos detenga**

**No matter what you say it wont hurt me/ no importa lo que digas, no me vas a hacer daño**

**Don't matter if I fall from the sky/no importa si me caigo desde el cielo**

**Cause wings are made to fly/ porque las alas están hechas para volar**

**I´m firing up on that runway/ estoy saliendo disparada por esa pista**

**I know we´re gonna get there someday/ se que algún día llegaremos allí**

**But we don´t need no "ready, steady, go" / pero no necesitamos ningún "preparados, listos, ya" **

no

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dos horas, dos puñeteras horas aquí esperando como pasmarote en un callejón cerca del instituto.

Lancé la envoltura del bocadillo a la papelera y acerté de lleno. Gracias Clint.

Comencé a darle pataditas a una piedra, colándola una y otra vez entre dos cubos de basura.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Talk/ las palabras**

**Talk turns into air/ las palabras se las lleva el viento**

**And I don´t even care/ y ni siquiera me importa**

**Oh yeah/ oh si**

**Your words don't mean a thing/ tus palabras no significan nada**

**I´m not listening/ no estoy escuchando**

**Keep talking/ sigue hablando**

**All I know is/ todo lo que sé es**

**Mamma told me not to waste my life/ mi madre me dijo que no malgastara mi vida**

**She says spread your wings my little butterfly/ me dijo "estiende tus alas mi pequeño mariposa"**

**Don´t let what they say keep you up at night/ no dejes que lo que te digan te quite el sueño**

**And they can't detain you/ y no pueden pararte**

**Cause wings are made to fly/ porque las alas están hechas para volar**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Aún quedaba una hora y tres cuartos… me iba a volver loca.

¡Maldito Instituto!

¡Maldito Spiderman!

¡Malditas mis ocurrencias!

Me metí en el traje.

-Tienes cinco llamadas perdidas- me informó Friday.

\- ¿De quién?

-Tres de tu padre, dos de Pepper.

-Llama a mi padre.

-Enseguida.

-Al fin te dignas a llamar- me dijo una voz enfadada desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento, me he dejado el teléfono en casa y he salido del traje.

-El traje. Que bien que lo menciones, porque recuerdo que me prometiste que solo te lo pondrás bajo peligro de muerte.

-Papá, solo lo he usado de avión privado, no te preocupes, no tengo intención de pelearme con nadie.

-Ese es el único motivo por el que no he ido ya a Queens- le escuché respirar hondo-. ¿Le has vist0 ya?

-No. Está en el instituto. Estoy esperando a que salga.

-No seas muy dura con el chico- me pidió mi padre-. Fue una buena decisión- así que Visión no me había delatado, eso estaba bien.

-Tranquilo, papá, no te preocupes.

-No tardes en volver.

-Eso ya va a estar más complicado, pero lo intentaré.

\- ¿Cómo que va a ser más complicado?

-Aún le queda un rato para salir del instituto. Y luego… ya veremos que pasa. Prometo volver para dormir.

\- ¡Que coma algo!- escuché a Pepper a lo lejos.

-Dile a Pepper que me acabo de comer un bocadillo y que no volveré sin cenar.

-Ten cuidado. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, papá.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**And we dont let nobody bring us down/ y no vamos a dejar que nadie nos detenga**

**No matter what you say it wont hurt me/ no importa lo que digas, no me vas a hacer daño**

**Don't matter if I fall from the sky/no importa si me caigo desde el cielo**

**Cause wings are made to fly/ porque las alas están hechas para volar**

**I don´t need no one saying/ no necesito que nadie diga**

**Hey hey hey**

**I don´t hear no one saying/ no oigo a nadie decir**

**Hey hey hey hey**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ahí estaba. Spiderman. Saliendo del instituto como si…

¿Pero se puede saber qué coño hace?

Le vi saltar la puerta del instituto por encima antes de que la abrieran. Si quería mantener su identidad en secreto mucho más tiempo, más le valía tener un poco más de cuidado con esas cosas.

Me acerqué a él rápidamente, poniendo esa pose de mujer superpoderosa que le había visto hacer a Nat tantas veces. Cabeza alta, caderas moviéndose de un lado a otro y actitud de ir a comerse el mundo… pero creo que solo me salió una imitación ridícula.

Peter se me quedó mirando con una ceja alzada y miró a su alrededor.

-Adele- dijo sorprendido-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Está el señor Stark por aquí?

-No, mi padre no está aquí- le dije siguiendo con mi absurda imitación de la confianza que irradiaba Nat.

\- ¿Va todo bien?- me preguntó con cara confundida ladeando la cabeza.

Le miré con el ceño fruncido y agarré su camiseta con un puño.

-Ven- dije con voz firme tirando de él.

\- ¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Voy! Pero suéltame, como pierda o rompa más ropa May me mata-rodé los ojos y le solté de mala manera hacia el callejón-. ¡Pero qué te pasa!

Las mariposas volvieron a mi estómago y sentí como la sensación que parecía irradiar volvía. Como cuando nos conocimos. Respiré hondo para centrarme.

\- ¿Amigo y vecino Spiderman? ¿Enserio? Te has pasado meses volviendo loco a Happy esperando la próxima misión, pidiendo ser un vengador ¿Y ahora? ¿Amigo y vecino Spiderman? ¿Enserio?

\- ¡Sí!- me contestó- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

\- ¿Qué qué tiene de malo?- exclamé-. ¿Tienes idea del trabajo que había detrás de esa oferta? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es diseñar un traje de cero en solo unos días?

\- ¿Diseñar un traje de cero? Espera… te refieres al traje que me enseñó el señor Stark.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Cuál si no?

\- ¡Y eso que tiene que ver contigo!

\- ¡¿Qué que tiene que ver conmigo?! ¡Yo diseñé ese maldito traje, igual que diseñé parte del que tienes ahora y…!

¡POOOOM!

Una gran explosión se escuchó cerca de donde estábamos, tan cerca que de repente me encontré de cuclillas con la espalda apoyada en la pared del callejón y Peter cubriéndome con su cuerpo.

¡Puñetero héroe!

Nos miramos unos segundos fijamente a los ojos y nos levantamos.

\- ¡Vuelve a casa!- me dijo sacando el traje de Spiderman de su mochila.

\- ¿Qué?- le pregunté mientras él empezaba a quitarse la ropa para ponerse el traje.

\- ¡Que te alejes de aquí!

-De eso nada- exclamé yendo detrás del cubo de basura donde estaba la armadura y poniéndomela-. Voy contigo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**You better Keep on walking/ mejor que sigas andando**

**I don't wanna hear you talking / no quiero seguir escuchandote hablar**

**Boy/ chico**

**You better Keep on walking/ mejor que sigas andando**

**I don't wanna hear you talking / no quiero seguir escuchándote hablar**

**Boy/ chico**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Equipo de defensa (nobody knows)

**Noboby knows/ nadie sabe**

**Nobody knows but me/ nadie sabe excepto yo**

**That I sometimes cry/ que a veces lloro**

**If I could pretend that I´m sleep when my tears start to fall/ si puedo finjo estar dormida cuando las lagrimas empiezan a caer**

**I keep out from behind these walls/ me secondo detrás de estás paredes**

**I think nobody knows/ creo que nadie lo sabe**

**nobody knows/ nadie lo sabe**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- ¡Te espero allí!- exclamé viendo como estaba a punto de acabar de ponerse el traje.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Espera! – me gritó ajustándose el traje y lanzando la primera telaraña.

-Peter, busca supervivientes. Yo buscaré alguna pista- le dije-. Friday, avisa a mi padre.

-Enseguida- dijo Friday.

Cuando llegamos al lugar vimos columnas de humo subir hacia el cielo.

Me paré en medio del caos, a unos metros de altura. Buscando algo, alguien. Cualquier cosa.

Y la "cosa" también me vio a mí.

De repente un proyectil estalló a unos centímetros de mí, haciéndome volar un par de metros hacia un lado.

\- ¡Ah!- grite, no estaba acostumbrada a esto. Cuando pude me enderecé y miré al lugar del que había procedido el proyectil, solo para ver otro yendo en otra dirección- ¡Peter! ¡Cuidado! – exclamé lanzando energía contra el proyectil para que estallara antes de alcanzarle.

La lucha comenzó… o más su ataque contra nosotros. Era incapaz de ver de donde procedían los proyectiles, pero seguían apareciendo.

\- ¡Friday, de donde vienen!

-Hay más de un tirador.

\- ¡De eso ya me había dado cuenta!- exclame-. ¿¡Donde!?

-Todas partes.

\- ¿Qué…?- POOM, otra explosión a mi lado, esta vez más cerca-. ¡Ah! – me quejé.

-He detectado lesiones en las costillas- me dijo Friday.

-Yo también las he detectado- le dije- ¿grave?

-No, pero podrían empeorar.

\- ¡Peter! ¿Cómo vas? Me vendría bien una ayudita.

-Solo quedan dos ¡Ahí mi madre! Esa ha estado cerca- me dijo-. Ahora voy, dos minutos.

Lancé energía hacia uno de los puntos donde Friday me dijo que estaba uno de los atacantes y… todo se volvió negro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Nobody likes/ A nadie le gusta**

**Nobody likes to lose their inner voice/ a nadie le gusta perder a su voz interior**

**The one I used to hear before my life made a choice/ la que solía escuchar antes de que mi vida tomara una decisión**

**But I think nobody knows / pero creo que nadie lo sabe**

**No, no**

**nobody knows/ nadie lo sabe**

**no**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

\- ¡Ehhh! ¡Despierta! – escuché que me decían-. Oh, mierda. Mierda. Mierda- escuché pasos junto a mí-. Adele- noté como me zarandeaban de los hombros-, despierta. Tienes que despertar. ¿Cómo demonios se quita esta mascara? – y de repente sentí como mi cara estaba al aire-. Si, así, bien. Karen ¿qué le ha pasado? – pasaron unos segundos- ¿Contusión en la cabeza? ¡Pero porque no despierta!

\- ¿Quién es Karen?- murmuré.

\- ¡Adele!- escuche mientras abría los ojos y me encontré con la cara de Peter en primera plana-. ¡Dios! Que susto me has dado. Estabas ahí, lanzaste ese haz de luz y de repente POM, y caíste en picado y… se fueron. No… no lo sé. Fue muy raro.

-Peter… ¿qué? ¿Dónde estoy?

-En una azotea.

\- ¿Y cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

-Te he subido yo- dijo él.

-Oh- ¿cómo se suponía que ahora iba a poder estar enfadada con él? Me acababa de salvar la vida-. Gracias.

-Por un momento pensé que habías muerto- me dijo serio.

-Estoy bien- le dije mientras él pasaba un dedo por mi frente y lo observaba con unas gotas de sangre, como queriendo mostrarme que me equivocaba-. Tú también estás sangrando- le recordé.

\- Curo rápido.

Me levanté como pude y miré a mí alrededor, posando mi mirada a un par de manzanas, conde el humo todavía salía.

\- ¿Sacaste a todos?

-Sí. Ahora se está encargando la policía y los bomberos.

-Bien. Eso está bien… Me has traído… dos manzanas.

-No quería estar muy cerca, por si todavía estaban por allí.

-Bien pensado… pero… creo que me voy a volver a desmayar…

Y lo último que supe fue que dos brazos me sujetaron antes de que callera por el borde del edificio.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Baby/ Cariño**

**The secret´s safe with me/ el secreto está a salvo conmigo**

**There´s nowhere else in the world that I could ever be/ no hay otro lugar en el mundo en el que podría estar**

**And baby/ y cariño**

**Don´t it feels like I´m all alone/ no parece que esté completamente sola**

**Who´s gonna be there after the last angel has flown? /¿quién va a estar ahí cuando el ultimo angel se haya ido?**

**And I lost my way back home/ y haya perdido mi camino de vuelta a casa**

**I think nobody knows / creo que nadie lo sabe**

**No**

**nobody knows/ nadie lo sabe**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Vale, me encontraba en una cama. Sí. Olía distinto a mi cama. También estaba tapada con unas mantas y ya no estaba dentro del traje. Abrí los ojos.

-Estás en serios problemas- me dijo una voz desde la esquina.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Qué?

-Te dije que no combatieras con el traje.

\- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera?

-Dejárselo a Parker.

-De eso nada. Te dije que esto ya no era decisión tuya. Estaba allí, tenía el traje, no iba a mirar para otro lado… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy en una litera?

-Estas en la casa de Parker… en la cama de Parker.

\- ¡Qué! -exclamé incorporándome de un salto- ¿Qué hago en la cama de Peter?

-Estabas inconsciente, te la ha ofrecido amablemente y se ha dormido en el sofá… una vez a sabido que ibas a sobrevivir a esto. Mira, no sé qué pasa entre vosotros, pero… parecía bastante preocupado por alguien a quien apenas conoce. Y tú… te has recorrido medio país para venir a verle.

\- ¿Qué?... de quien es lo que llevo puesto- dije mirando que ahora llevaba un pijama con unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes.

-De la tía May, ella te cambió.

-No he preguntado- dije.

-Lo sé. Descansa, es temprano. Yo también intentaré descansar y mañana volveremos a casa.

-Claro. Así que la cama de Peter…- olía a él.

-Sí- dijo mi padre tajante-. Duerme, te vendrá bien.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Nobody cares/ a nadie le importa**

**It´s win or lose/ es ganar o perder**

**Not how you play the game/ no como juegas la partida**

**And the road to darkness has a way of always knowing my name/ y el camino a la oscuridad siempre encuntra la manera de conocer mi nombre**

**But I think nobody knows / pero creo que nadie lo sabe**

**No**

**nobody knows/ nadie lo sabe**

**no no no no**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES**

-En un par de semanas tendrás las costillas curadas- me dijo el doctor-. Un poco más de reposo y estarás al cien por cien.

-Gracias, doctor.

Salí de la sala y noté como vibraba en teléfono en mi bolsillo.

"¿Cómo ha ido? –Peter"

Sonreí para mis adentros, idiota. Me llevaba escribiendo cada día desde que… dormí en su cama.

"Ha ido bien. Solo un par de semanas más y estaré bien"

"Genial" "¿Tienes pensado volver a Nueva York?" "¿Pronto?"

"Si mi padre me levanta el encierro" "Resulta que no me deja salir de la base" "Le prometí que no me metería en líos con el traje puesto… y acabé inconsciente"

"Se preocupa por ti"

"Lo sé" "Nos veremos pronto"

"O iré yo" "Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo"

"¿Se trata de los tíos de las explosiones?"

"No. Tranquila. No ha pasado nada más"

"¿Entonces?"

"Es… quiero hablarlo en persona"

"Está bien" "Pues no tardes en venir o me moriré de la intriga"

"Nadie querría eso"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Baby/ Cariño**

**The secret´s safe with me/ el secreto está a salvo conmigo**

**There´s nowhere else in the world that I could ever be/ no hay otro lugar en el mundo en el que podría estar**

**And baby/ y cariño**

**Don´t it feel like I´m all alone/ no parece que esté completamente sola**

**Who´s gonna be there after the last angel has flown? / ¿quién va a estar ahí cuando el ultimo orks se haya ido?**

**And I lost my way back home/ y haya perdido mi camino de vuelta a casa**

**I think nobody knows / creo que nadie lo sabe**

**No**

**nobody knows/ nadie lo sabe**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Podrías… no lo sé. Conectarlo de alguna manera… La nanotecnología es muy chula, y útil, pero es bastante complicada.

\- "Conectarlo de alguna manera" "Chula"… desde que hablas con Parker te has idiotizado- se burló de mí mi padre-. La Adele de hace dos meses me hubiera restregado por la cara la solución que tengo delante de mis narices y no soy capaz de ver.

-No digas tonterías. Ser un genio todo el tiempo es agotador… a veces una chica necesita un descanso.

-Claro que sí.

\- ¿Dónde está Visión?

-Ha salido.

-Qué suerte tiene.

-Sabes porque no puedes salir.

-Casi soy mayor de edad, papá. Entiendo que te preocuparas, de verdad que sí, pero en algún momento tendrás que dejarme volar.

Mi padre dejó lo que estaba haciendo y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa.

-Lo sé. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Papá, a veces lo que queremos y lo que necesitamos son cosas distintas. Entiendo que quieras que este protegida hasta del aire, que no quieras que me pase nada, pero… lo que necesitas es a alguien dispuesto a luchar a tu lado, porque has echado de tu vida a aquel que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Todo cambio desde ese momento, todo.

-Le echas de menos.

-Claro que le echo de manos. Era tío Steve, era quien me llevaba de pequeña una vez al mes al cine con más palomitas de las que era capaz de portar, o quien me llevaba de acampada en verano. Ahora… ahora solo tengo un mensaje de voz que dice que el número que marco ya no existe.

-No le eche solo de mi vida, eh.

-No. Ni siquiera pude despedirme.

-Lo siento mucho- me dijo respirando hondo y saco un teléfono de su bolsillo del pantalón-. Toma esto.

\- ¿Un teléfono de tapa?

-Sí. Me lo envió, diciéndome que si alguna vez necesitaba su ayuda que le llamara al número guardado en la memoria- le miré sorprendida-. Quédatelo tú. Ahora tienes una forma de hablar con tu tío Steve.

Cogí el teléfono con manos temblorosas.

-Gracias.

-No sabía que le echabas tanto de menos- me dijo-. Sé que pasabais mucho tiempo juntos cuando eras pequeña, cuando yo no podía pasarlo contigo.

-Papá, no me cansaré de decírtelo. Llevabas esto en el bolsillo- dije levantándolo-. No soy la única que lo echa de menos. Eráis como hermanos, papá. Os peleabais cada cinco minutos, pero que nadie se metiera con el otro.

-Anda, ve a llamarle. Yo… tengo que seguir trabajando.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Tomorrow I´ll be there my friend / mañana estaré ahí, amigo mio**

**I´ll wake up and start all over again / me despertaré y lo momenzaré todo de nuevo**

**When everybody else is gone/ cuando todos los demás de han ido**

**No no no **

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Miré el teléfono unos segundos, con la tapa abierta y el número listo para ser marcado.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, sentada sobre la cama.

Respiré hondo y le di a marcar.

\- ¿Tony?- escuché al otro lado.

\- ¿Tío Steve?

-Adele- me contestó sorprendido-. ¿Va todo bien?

-Si- me apresuré a decir-. Sí, todo va bien. Es solo… mi padre me lo ha dado para que pueda hablar contigo, te echo de menos.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-Yo también a ti. ¿Cómo estás? Te vi en las noticias hace un par de semanas, ahora tienes una armadura.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que era yo?

-Porque Pepper no tiene armadura, y me llegó información de que tu padre te había regalado una.

-Estoy bien, solo han sido unos cuantos golpes. Me hice daño en una costilla, pero dice el medico que en un par de semanas estaré como nueva. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

-Bien, no te preocupes por mí.

-Difícil, una vez te dije que mi trabajo era preocuparme de vosotros.

-Nuestro trabajo es preocuparnos de ti, no al revés- me dijo con las palabras exactas que habíamos compartido uno de los últimos días que nos habíamos visto.

-Nos preocuparemos mutuamente- le dije con las palabras que ya habían sido mías anteriormente.

\- ¿Y tu padre cómo está?

-Concentrado.

\- ¿Le vigilarás por mí?

-Siempre lo hago. No le dejaré crear otro Ultron, ni autodestruirse intentando mejorar las armaduras. Lo tengo bajo control.

\- ¿Y el resto cómo va? Todo.

Le conté mi vida en los últimos meses desde que nos habíamos separado. Todo. Los más y los menos. Le hablé de Peter, pero me guardé lo que había despertado en mí. Él no era la persona más acertada para hablar de estos temas, no se aclaraba con sus sentimientos propios… menos con los de los demás.

Pero… hablando al fin con él… sentí como poco a poco la losa que tenía sobre los hombros desaparecía… pero jamás pensé que no tardaría mucho en volver a verle.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**nobody knows/ nadie sabe**

**nobody knows the rhythm of my heart / nadie conoce el ritmo de mi corazon**

**the way I do when I´m lying in the dark/ como me siento cuando estoy tumbada en la oscuridad**

**and the world is asleep/ y el mundo duerme**

**I think nobody knows / creo que nadie lo sabe**

**nobody knows/ nadie lo sabe**

**nobody knows but me/ nadie lo sabe excepto yo**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: La misión (fight song)

**Like a small boat on the ocean/ como un pequeño barco en el océano**

**Sending big waves into motion / creando grandes olas**

**Like how a single word/ como un sola palabra**

**Can make a heart open / puede romper un corazon**

**But I only have one match / solo tengo una mecha**

**But I can make an explosion / pero puedo provocar una explosion.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Papá, dime que está ocurriendo- le pedí cogiéndole del brazo-. Por favor.

-Quédate aquí y no salgas.

-Friday, dime que está pasando.

-Lo siento, Adele. No tienes acceso a esa información.

-Vas a salir, con la armadura, solo. Déjame ayudarte, dime que está pasando.

Me miró y respiró hondo, como si dudara de si debía decírmelo o no.

-Espérame, ¿vale? Cuando vuelva te lo contaré todo.

-Déjame ir contigo.

-No es tan peligroso como crees, estaré bien. Volveré pronto- y sin más salió volando con su armadura.

-Friday.

-Lo siento, Adele.

-Ponme el canal de noticias.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**And all those things I didn´t say/ y todas esas cosas que no dije**

**Wrecking balls inside my brain / son bolas de demolición en mi cerebro**

**I will scream them loud tonight/ las gritaré todo lo alto que pueda esta noche**

**Can you hear my voice this time? / ¿Puedes escuchar mi voz esta vez? **

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tenía los nervios de punta, aquí, otra vez, como tantas veces… viendo a mi padre jugarse la vida por televisión… y a Spiderman.

Había ido a Nueva York y se les podía ver peleando contra los mismos atacantes contra los que peleamos Peter y yo algunas semanas antes.

No podía hacerme esto.

Y de repente lo vi. Vi como los dos caían… lo que yo esperaba que fuera inconscientes. Los titulares aparecieron rápido "Misteriosos hombres dejan inconscientes a Iron Man y a Spiderman" "Misteriosos encapuchados se llevan a Spiderman"

No esperé un segundo más, me enfundé la armadura y salí volando hacia Nueva York.

Una vez allí fui al hospital más cercano a la zona del incidente, donde ya estaba mi padre en una sala de urgencias.

\- ¿Cómo está mi padre? Tony Stark, Iron Man- pregunté en la recepción del hospital.

-El señor Stark está en esa sala- me la señalo-, espera un momento e irán los médicos a informarte.

-Gracias- dije-. ¿Y Spiderman? ¿Se sabe algo de él?

-Me temo que no, cariño.

Me giré hacia la sala que me había señalado y entré. Mi padre se encontraba dentro, con un tubo saliéndole de la boca que le ayudaba a respirar, una vía y el aparato que marcaba el ritmo de su corazón.

\- ¿Papá?- sollocé-. Te dije que me dejaras venir contigo, la próxima vez no pienso dejarte solo.

Me senté a su lado en una silla y cogí su mano hasta que entraron los médicos.

\- ¿Cómo está mi padre?

-Tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? Saldrá de esta. Tenía sangrado interno que ya hemos conseguido parar y una costilla casi perfora el pulmón, por lo demás son solo magulladuras.

-Y… el chico, Spiderman ¿se sabe algo?

-Me temo que no, creo que la policía está buscándole, pero aquí no nos llega mucha información.

-Gracias.

Los médicos salieron y yo volví a sentarme junto a mi padre, esperando a que Pepper llegara. Cuando lo hizo no pude contenerme.

\- ¿Qué era lo que mi padre no quería que supiera?- le pregunté.

-No lo sé- me contestó.

-A mí me ha vetado el acceso a esa información, intenta entrar tú.

Ella me miró fijamente unos segundos, pensándoselo.

-Si tu padre no quería que lo supieras sería por algo.

-Mi padre está en una camilla de hospital. Necesito saber que era lo que me ocultaba, porque ahora él no está en condiciones de combatirlo.

Pepper respiró hondo.

-Tu padre sabe que Peter y tu… os estáis llevando bastante bien, y no quería que te involucraras.

\- ¿Qué me involucrara en qué?

-La explosión fue una forma de… de sacar a Spiderman de su escondite.

\- ¿Por qué querrían sacar a Peter de ninguna parte?

-Quieren saber cómo puede hacer lo que puede hacer. Como se cura tan rápido, como es tan ágil, como es capaz de… trepar por una pared como si anduviera por la calle.

-Él no lo sabe, simplemente le pasó. Le pico una araña, ya está.

-Preguntándole no es la única forma en la que pueden sacarle información, la información que quieren está en sus células.

-Le matarán- susurré.

-Sí- dijo Pepper-. Aunque lograran averiguarlo sin matarlo… vivo… sería un estorbo para sus planes.

\- ¿Y cuáles son sus planes?

Se hizo el silencio unos segundos.

-Súper soldados.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o

**This is my fight song / esta es la orks de la batalla**

**Take-back-my-life song/ la canción con la que retomo mi vida**

**Prove-I´m-alright song/ la orks que prueba que estoy bien**

**My powers turn on/ mis poderes se han activado**

**Starting right now I´ll be strong/ desde ahora sere fuerte**

**I´ll play my fight song / cantaré mi cancion de batalla**

**And I don´t really care if nobody else believes / y la verdad es que no me importa si nadie más lo cree**

**Cause I´ve still got a lot fight left in me/ porque todavía tengo mucha batalla en mi**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Una vez supe que mi padre estaría bien atendido salí del hospital en dirección a la casa de la tía May, quien nada más verme me dio un gran abrazo.

\- ¿Dónde está Peter?- me preguntó.

-No lo sé- admití.

-Se lo llevaron- me dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Sí.

-Pasa- entré en la casa y me encontré con un chico bastante grande sentado en el sofá.

-Hola- saludé y él se levantó de golpe y me tendió la mano.

-Soy Ned- se presentó-. Amigo de Peter.

-Adele- le contesté.

-Lo sé, eres la hija de Iron Man… sales en la tele… y Peter me ha hablado de ti.

Valla.

-A mí Peter también me ha hablado de ti.

\- ¿Cómo está tu padre?- me preguntó la tía May dejando un refresco sobre la mesa para mí.

-Sobrevivirá.

-No puedo ir a la policía, porque…

-Lo sé- la interrumpí-. Por eso estoy yo aquí. Necesito un ordenador. El traje que le hicimos a Peter lleva de todo, incluido un localizador y… la forma de medirle las constantes vitales- les expliqué-. Vamos a meternos en el traje.

May vino corriendo con su portátil ya encendiéndose y me lo entregó.

-Aquí lo tienes.

-Gracias- me metí a toda velocidad en la red Stark-. ¿Friday? Necesito las constantes y la localización de Peter- le pedí.

-El señor Stark…- comenzó a decir la voz que salía del ordenador.

Las malditas restricciones de mi padre, pero yo tenía un arma secreta llamada Pepper Potts.

-Código de anulación 7736- dije interrumpiéndolo.

-Buscando coordenadas- dijo el IA-. Se encuentra a cinco kilómetros al norte de tu posición- dijo mostrándome el sitio en el mapa-, pero me temo que el señor Parker ya no lleva puesto su traje.

\- ¿Hace cuánto?

-Como una hora aproximadamente.

Respiré hondo.

-Está bien. Voy para allá, a lo mejor hay alguna pista.

-Iré contigo- me dijo May y yo negué con la cabeza.

-Voy a ir con el traje- le dije-. Llegaré antes. Volveré enseguida con noticias.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Losing friends and I´m chasing sleep / perdiendo amigos y tratando se dormir**

**Everybody´s worried about me / todos se preocupan por mi**

**In too deep/ demasido bajo**

**They say I´m in too deep / dicen que he caido demasiada bajo**

**And is been two years / han pasado dos años**

**I miss my home / hecho de menos mi hogar**

**But there is a fire burning in my bones / pero hay un fuego que ardiendo en mis huesos**

**Still believe / todabía creo**

**Yeah, I still believe /si, yo todavía creo**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El lugar que marcaba el localizador era un callejón oscuro en el que solo había basura.

-Vale, Friday, dime donde está el traje- le pedí y ante mis ojos una silueta se ilumino.

No habían intentado esconderlo, era como si hubieran hecho una bola con el traje y lo hubieran tirado por la ventana de un coche en marcha.

Miré a mí alrededor, tenía que haber algo que me pudiera ayudar. Y entonces lo vi: cámaras de seguridad.

Tenía que volver y averiguar que vehículo había arrojado un traje de cientos de millones de dólares por la ventana.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**And all those things I didn´t say / y todas esas cosas que no dije**

**Wrecking balls inside my brain / son bolas de demolicion en mi cerebro**

**I will scream them loud tonight / las gritaré bien alto esta noche**

**Can you hear my voice this time? / ¿Puedes escuchar mi voz esta vez?**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Volví a casa de la tía May y entré con las llaves que ella me había dado dejando el traje sobre el respaldo de una silla.

\- ¿Qué?- me preguntó May.

-Nada- dije-, parece que lo tiraron desde un coche en marcha. Voy a intentar localizar ese coche- ella cogió el traje del respaldo y se dejó caer sobre la silla-. Friday, necesito que te metas en las cámaras de seguridad de esa calle y busque un vehículo que haya arrojado algo al callejón en el que estaba el traje en la última hora, y dime también las últimas constantes vitales registradas.

-Voy a ello. Las últimas constantes registradas indican que el señor Parker estaba inconsciente.

\- ¿Algo más aparte de eso?

-Solo contusiones leves, que teniendo en cuenta su curación rápida no le duraran mucho más.

-Bueno, eso es bueno. ¿Cómo vas con la búsqueda?

-Ya tengo el vehículo- me dijo mostrándome una furgoneta negra arrojando lo que parecía una bola por la ventana.

-Vale, localízalo. Usa los satélites Stark- me giré hacía May y Ned-. Esto puede tardar un poco- les dije.

-Y una vez le localices… ¿qué? – me preguntó tía May.

-Iré.

-No puedo dejarte- me dijo-. No puedes ir sola. Peter… Peter es lo único que tengo, pero esa gente le ha vencido a él y a tu padre juntos… si te pasara algo sería culpa mía porque yo te dejé ir.

-Iré, veré lo que hay… y si creo que no puedo hacerlo sola tengo a quien pedir ayuda.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**This is my fight song / esta es me canción de la batalla**

**Take-back-my-life song/ la canción con la que retomo mi vida**

**Prove-I´m-alright song/ la canción que prueba que estoy bien**

**My powers turn on/ mis poderes se han activando**

**Starting right now I´ll be strong/ desde ahora sere fuerte**

**I´ll play my fight song / cantaré mi cancion de batalla**

**And I don´t really care if nobody else believes / y la verdad es que no me importa si nadie más lo cree**

**Cause I´ve still got a lot of fight left in me/ porque todavía tengo mucha batalla en mi**

**A lot of fight left in me/ tengo mucha batalla en mi**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Y eso hice… fui y… tenía que pedir ayuda.

May tenía razón, esos tíos habían vencido a Peter y a mi padre en un terreno que no era el suyo… a mí me destrozarían…

\- ¿Cómo esta Peter?- me preguntó May cuando volví- ¿Le has visto?

-No, no he podido verle- le dije-. Le tienen en una sala sin ventanas- le dije a May-, pero Friday ha conseguido sus constantes. Le han sedado y… ha perdido bastante sangre.

\- ¿Sangre? ¿Le están haciendo daño?

-Se la están sacando.

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan?- me preguntó Ned.

-Voy a pedir ayuda.

\- ¿A quién?

-A mi tío.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Like a small boat on the ocean/ como un pequeño barco en el océano**

**Sending big waves into motion / creando grandes olas**

**Like how a single word/ como un sola palabra**

**Can make a heart open / puede romper un corazon**

**But I only have one match / solo tengo una mecha**

**But I can make an explosion / pero puedo provocar una explosion.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

May, Ned y yo bajamos del coche de ella unas horas más tarde a las afueras de Nueva York, y de la nada apareció un Quinjet aparcado en medio del descampado. Se abrió la puerta y tres personas comenzaron a bajar.

-Tío Steve- susurré corriendo hacia él y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, abrazo que correspondió al instante casi con la misma fuerza.

-Creo que me voy a poner celosa- dijo una voz a nuestro lado. Me reí y, separándome del Cap, me abracé a Nat.

-Eso no hace falta- susurré.

\- ¿Cómo está tu padre?- preguntó Sam y yo le dediqué una sonrisa que me devolvió.

\- ¿Lo habéis vist0 en las noticias?- les pregunté.

-Sí- me contestó Nat.

-Saldrá de esta… Pepper está con él. No os he llamado por eso.

-Lo sabemos- me dijo Steve-. ¿Ya has encontrado al chico?

-Sí. Pero no puedo hacerlo sola- me giré hacia las dos personas que me acompañaban-. Ellos son May y Ned. May es la tía de Peter, Ned es su mejor amigo. Ellos son…

-Los vengadores- me interrumpió Ned con la boca abierta.

-Ya no- le contestó Steve.

-Siempre lo seréis, eso no es algo sobre lo que mi padre tenga… poder para decidir. Me alegra que estés aquí.

-Vamos a por el chico.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**This is my fight song / esta es mi canción de la batalla**

**Take-back-my-life song/ la canción con la que retomo mi vida**

**Prove-I´m-alright song/ la canción que prueba que estoy bien**

**My powers turn on/ mis poderes se han activando**

**Starting right now I´ll be strong/ desde ahora sere fuerte**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nos encontrábamos alrededor del edificio donde tenían cautivo a Spiderman, mientras yo estaba hablando con May por el móvil.

-Sí, estamos a punto de entrar. Friday os dirá como vamos.

-Traedle de vuelta- me pidió-. Y ten cuidado, sé que Peter no se perdonaría que te pasase algo intentando salvarle.

-Lo tendré. Pronto le verás.

Las dos colgamos y me giré hacia mis compañeros.

-Vale, Adele, déjanos a los malos a nosotros ¿vale? Tú céntrate en Queens cuando le encontremos.

Sabía que esto lo hacía para protegerme, el hecho de quererme en segundo plano cuando entremos allí. Me quería alejada del fuego… por lo menos me dejaba entrar.

-Está bien.

-Al chico le vendrá bien que una cara conocida este allí.

-Bueno, nuestra amistad se basa más en mensajes de WhatsApp y video llamadas… pero sí, vale. Puedo hacerlo.

-Pues vamos allá.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**I´ll play my fight song / cantaré mi cancion de batalla**

**And I don´t really care if nobody else believes / y la verdad es que no me importa si nadie más lo cree**

**Cause I´ve still got a lot of fight left in me/ porque todavía tengo mucha batalla en mi**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: El rescate (circle game)

**For all my hard talk I´m still just a daddy`s girl/ a pesar de mi forma dura de hablar sigo siendo la niña pequeña de papá**

**In this hard shell there´s tiny cracks from a big world/ en esta dura coraza hay grietas del gran mundo**

**And there´s still monsters in my closet/ y aún hay monstrous e mi armario**

**And they want to come and play / y quieren venir a jugar**

**There´s still sounds in the dark / todavía hay ruidos en la oscuridad**

**I wish they go away/ desearía que se fueran**

**I Know (x4) / lo sé (x4)**

**I´m a big girl now / ya soy mayorcita**

**I Know (x4) / lo sé (x4)**

**I better work it out / más me vale resolverlo**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respiré hondo y me metí en el traje.

"Tienes que entrar, Adele" me dije a mi misma "Sé fuerte, Peter lo fue por ti" "Dale buenas noticias a tu padre cuando despierte"

-¿Preparada?- me preguntó Steve.

-Sí. Sí, vamos allá.

Y de repente todo comenzó. No fue como aquella vez, unas semanas atrás, en las que Peter y yo peleamos contra esta misma gente. Esa vez fue diferente, fue sin pensar, a lo loco. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía.

Esta vez era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía dónde me estaba metiendo. Sabía lo peligroso que era. Y sabía que mi padre no estaba aquí a mi lado.

Nunca quise esto, nunca quise este traje. Era feliz luchando contra el mal desde el laboratorio intentando hacer a los vengadores invencibles… pero ahora… ahora eso ya no importaba.

Desde que el equipo se dividió y decidí que era el momento de dar un paso adelante y salir del laboratorio siempre pensé que mi primera misión real sería con mi padre a mi lado… pero él no estaba aquí.

Y tenía miedo.

Lance un haz de energía contra un hombre que se acercó peligrosamente a Sam.

-¡Gracias!- me dijo. Yo no contesté. Actuaba por instinto.

Una cosa era estar en un gimnasio con Nat peleando, sabiendo perfectamente que ningún daño real iba a ocurrir, y otra cosa era esto.

Al final, y sin entender como había ocurrido, solo quedó uno.

-¿Dónde está el chico?- le preguntó Steve.

-No veas que sorpresa cuando vimos que tenía ¿Cuánto? ¿Dieciséis años?

Peter era mi misión. La de Nat, Steve y Sam era abrirme paso, y Peter era mi misión. Era hora de ponerse el disfraz de niña mayor y centrarse. Destape mi cara.

-¿Dónde está?- le pregunté acercándome a él.

-¿Y tú cuantos tienes? ¿Diecisiete, dieciocho? ¿Ahora los vengadores reclutáis niños? Nunca me imaginé que Stark reclutara a su propia hija.

-¿Dónde está?- volvía a preguntar.

-Es muy noble por tu parte querer salvar al chico. Supongo que es amigo tuyo. Pero una vida es poco precio para conseguir el mundo que Él ve.

"¿ÉL?" "¿De qué mundo habla y quién es "Él"?"

Nos miramos entre nosotros, viendo el problema. Alguien había ordenado esto. Alguien que no estaba aquí.

-¿Dónde está?

-Si Él te contara su visión del mundo lo entenderías. Es un chico, y es duro, mi hijo tiene su edad. Pero es necesario. Él necesita lo que el chico tiene.

-Piénsalo, tú lo has dicho, tiene la edad de tu hijo- le dije acercándome a él y arrodillándome para estar a su altura. Si quería conseguir algo tenía que actuar como si no quisiera sacarle la localización de Peter a golpes. Como si el hecho de desear conseguirlo de esa manera no me asustara-. A penas le conozco hace unas semanas ¿sabes? Pero… él es la clase de chico que es capaz de meterse hasta el fondo en tu mundo en apenas unas horas- sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos y quise golpearme por ello-. Dejemos a un lado a Spiderman, lo que Spiderman le ha permitido hacer… Peter… ese es su nombre ¿sabes?

-Peter- repitió el hombre.

-Sí. Él es listo, muy listo ¿sabes? Amable, bueno, divertido, un friki sin causa que es capaz de mantener una conversación solo con referencias a películas, sobre todo si son de Star Wars. Se le dan bien las clases, tiene un futuro prometedor. ¿Sabías que tenía asma antes de que le picara esa araña? Hay veces que aun lleva el inhalador en la mochila. Lo sé porque me manda una foto suya con cara ridícula y el inhalador en la mano preguntándome si yo sé por qué aun lo coge.

Sam, Steve y Nat me miraban con cara de preocupación, como si acabaran de descubrir algo.

-Tiene una foto de sus padres y otra de sus tíos en su mesilla de noche. Está en el decatlón académico de su instituto. Vemos películas por Skype, vivimos a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, hacemos el tonto e intentamos darle a play a la vez… hay formas mucho más fáciles de hacerlo, pero… así la videollamada dura más. Si pudiera separar a Spideman de Peter y llevarme a Peter a casa lo haría, pero no puedo y Peter merece mucho más futuro que este. No es su final. Y tienes que entender una cosa, voy a llevármelo conmigo a casa, con tu ayuda o sin ella. Porque mi instinto ahora mismo no es hablar contigo, y me asusta.

-Quieres sacar donde está el chico a toda costa ¿eh? Hemos encontrado algo muy curioso en su sangre. ¿Sabías que no solo tiene ADN de araña mezclado con el de él? No… hay algún que otro animal más. Como el Gibon- le miré confundida-. Sí, lo sé, yo tampoco sabía que animal era. Son primates que viven en el sudeste asiático.

-¿Dónde quieres llegar?

-¿Sabes lo curioso de estos primates? Son monógamos. Encuentran a una pareja y no se separan jamás de ella. Solo la muerte les separa. Curioso ¿verdad? Quizás por eso estás llorando ahora mismo si solo le conoces apenas unas semanas ¿no crees? Quizás por eso tu instinto sea no querer hablar conmigo para sacarme donde está el chico.

-Deja la charla y dinos donde está- dijo Steve y yo me levante secando mis lágrimas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**I´ve got a little girl of my own and she looks at me/ tengo mi propia niña pequeña ahora que me mira**

**Like I´m a badass and you know that a wanna be / como si fuera fuerte y sabes que lo quiero ser**

**And there´s still monsters in my closet/ y aún hay monstrous e mi armario**

**And they want to come and play / y quieren venir a jugar**

**And I start looking for my dad/ y empiezo a buscar a mi padre**

**To come a make them go away/ y pedirle que venga a espantarles**

**I Know (x4) / lo sé (x4)**

**That is my job now / ahora ese es mi trabajo**

**I Know (x4) / lo sé (x4)**

**I better work it out/ más me vale resolverlo**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El hombre al final nos dijo dónde estaba y, después de que Nat le dejara inconsciente, salimos disparados en esa dirección.

Era una sala enorme con microscopios y todo tipo de aparatos y en el centro de esa sala había otra sala más pequeña, hecha de cristal. Las mesas estaban llenas de científicos trabajando y había ocho guardias paseando entre las mesas y otro en la puerta de la sala de cristal. Dentro de la sala estaba Peter, tumbado sobre una camilla, con una especie de pantalones de hospital y el pecho al descubierto. Había un aparato que mostraba sus constantes vitales y tenía una vía en cada brazo, por una de ellas caía suero, supuse que mezclado con el sedante, y la otra simplemente estaba ahí, una simple aguja clavada en su brazo que supongo que era por donde le sacaban la sangre cuando la necesitaban.

-Adele, recuerda, el chico es tu misión.

-No se me ha olvidado.

-Todo saldrá bien- me dijo Steve poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro… o la armadura que lo cubría-. Queens… Peter- se corrigió- estará bien. Pronto estaréis tu padre, él y tu creando la próxima tecnología que revolucionará el mundo en un laboratorio, ya lo verás.

-Sí.

Me centré en mi misión, ellos me abrirían paso y yo entraría en la sala. Y eso hice, caminé recto hacia la sala de cristal y lancé lejos al guardia que había en la puerta, entonces entre y volví a descubrir mi cara.

Lo primero que hice fue fijarme en sus constantes, y con mis pocos conocimientos logre ver que estaba… todo lo bien que cabría esperar. Le quité la vía con el sedante. Él lo notó y entreabrió los ojos.

-Peter- dije dándome cuenta de lo incomodo que era el traje cuando intenté acariciar su pelo, descubrí mis manos también-. Tranquilo, ¿vale? Ya estamos aquí. Nos vamos a casa.

-Adele- susurró.

-Sí. Te sentirás débil, pero es por la falta de sangre y el sedante, no te preocupes- le dije comenzando a quitarle cables del pecho y él pestañeó varias veces.

-¿El señor Stark?

-Está en el hospital, pero se pondrá bien. No te preocupes por eso ahora ¿vale?- le dije quitándole la otra vía y volviendo a acariciar su pelo-. Ahora por lo único que tienes que preocuparte es por ti. ¿Puedes mantenerte en pie?

-No lo sé.

-Intentémoslo- le dije ayudándole a levantarse y pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de mis hombros. Él a duras penas se sostuvo-. Esto es bueno- le dije pasando una mano por su cintura y cogiendo la mano que él tenía sobre mi hombro-. Parece que está todo despejado, así que qué te parece si salimos de aquí.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**in the circle game/ en el juego repetitivo**

**no one ever stopped to say/ nadie nunca se paró a decir**

**soon is gonna change/ pronto va a cambiar**

**It all just goes away/ todo se acaba**

**Count your lucky stars that you had a chance to play / sientete afortunada de que has tenido la oportunidad de jugar**

**in the circle game/ en el juego repetitivo**

**no one ever stopped to say/ nadie nunca se paró a decir**

**soon is gonna change/ pronto va a cambiar**

**It all just goes away/ todo se acaba**

**Count your lucky stars that you had a chance to play / sientete afortunada de que has tenido la oportunidad de jugar**

**in the circle game/ en el juego repetitivo**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando abrí los ojos me cegó la luz blanca de las luces del ala medica de Industrias Stark. Sentí como unos ojos me observaban y los míos volaron hacia ellos.

\- ¡Papá!- exclamé levantándome de golpe de aquel sofá y acercándome a él- ¿Hace cuánto que has despertado?

-Hace apenas un par de horas- me dijo-. Parecía que necesitabas el sueño. Pepper me ha contado lo que has hecho. ¿Cómo está?

-Bien. Recuperándose- le dije-, May y Ned están con él. Solo necesita descansar.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, cansada… Pero estaré bien. Todo salió bien.

-Sí, todo salió bien. Ven aquí- me dijo estirando un brazo hacia mi y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho recibiendo el abrazo que tanto necesitaba.

-¿Recuerdas cuando tenía diez años? Cuando tenía esas pesadillas horribles sobre monstruos en mi armario.

-Cómo olvidarlo.

-Pusiste uno de tus trajes a hacer guardia en la puerta de mi habitación hasta que dejé de tenerlas. Me dijiste que él acabaría con todos los monstruos que salieran del armario.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Pepper dijo que me había pasado un poco.

Los dos nos reímos.

-Aún hay monstruos en mi armario, papá. Solo que esta vez el armario es mi cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quería hacerle daño- le dije a mi padre mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por mis ojos-. Quería hacerle sufrir.

-¿A quién?

-A aquel hombre, el que encontramos donde tenían a Peter. Nosotros le preguntábamos donde estaba, y él nos daba largas. Y quise hacerle daño para que me dijera dónde estaba.

-¿Y se lo hiciste?

-No. Pero quería.

-Lo sé. Peter es importante para los dos. Es importante para ti, y el hecho de que también lo sea para mí solo acrecienta la presión a la que estabas sometida. Es normal que… Mira, no importa lo que quisieras hacer, importa lo que hiciste, y no le hiciste daño. Te conozco, y sé que apelaste a su humanidad y salió bien. Eso es lo que importa.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**I had a hard day, and I need to find a hiding place/ he tenido un mal día y necesito encontrar un lugar en el que esconderme**

**Can you give me just a second to make it through these growing pains? / ¿me puedes dar solo un segundo para atravesar los dolores de hacerse mayor?**

**And I know that it´s just life and I must go throgh thngs alone / Y se que es ley de vida, que debo de aprender a seguir yo sola**

**But I´m feeleng kinda small, I want his hand to hold/ pero me siento pequeña, quiero coger su mano**

**I Know (x4) / lo sé (x4)**

**I´m a big girl now / soy una niña grande ahora**

**I Know (x4) / lo sé (x4)**

**I know we all just work it out/ Sé que acabamos de resolverlo**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Peter- dijo mi padre saludándole con la mano que tenía libre mientras yo me levantaba de un salto de la cama del hospital de mi padre y me limpiaba las lágrimas dándole la espalda al chico que acababa de aparecer por la puerta- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, Señor Stark. Gracias por preguntar.

Me giré hacía él y le sonreí, consciente de que mis ojos seguían rojos.

-Eso está genial- le dije.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-¿Y usted, Señor Stark?

-Chico, deja de llamarme Señor Stark, ese era mi padre. Sí, estupendamente. Nada mejor que estar en casa…

-Me alegro, estaba preocupado por uste… ti.

-Nah, estoy bien. Tener a Adele cerca siempre me ha hecho bien- le sonrió.

-Papá, me avergüenzas- bromee.

-Estoy en una cama de hospital, me he ganado el derecho a avergonzarte hasta que salga de aquí.

-Eso tendremos que hablarlo- le dije medio en broma medio en serio.

-Chico, estoy seguro de que yo no soy el único motivo que te ha traído hasta aquí.

-Eh. Sí, bueno, quería saber como estaba, claro. Pero también venía buscando a Adele… Ned y yo íbamos a pedir pizza- dijo girándose hacia mi-, y hemos pensado que podrías unirte. Ned se tiene que ir a su casa justo después de cenar, pero… había pensado que tú y yo podríamos… no sé, ver una peli… sin tener que estar conectados al Skype.

Sonreí, parecía tan nervioso. Miré a mi padre, ya me había separado de él al principio de su recuperación, no quería volver a hacerlo.

-Vete- me dijo-, pásatelo bien. Pero ven a verme por la mañana.

-¿Seguro? Puedo quedarme.

-Ve. Distráete, te vendrá bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Largo.

-Vale- dije-, está bien. Mandaré a Pepper o a Happy a hacerte compañía. Sí, eso haré.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti- me dijo mi padre-, siempre lo he estado.

Yo asentí y salí por la puerta. Sentí como Peter me seguía.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**What is old, can be new again? / Lo que está viejo, ¿puede volver a ser nuevo?**

**And what goes out, does it come back in? / Y lo que sale ¿vuelve a entrar?**

**If we have tos ay goodbye, can we say hello again? / si decimos adiós, ¿podemos decir hola otra vez?**

**Oh, where´s the book that shows you how to be a big girl now? / Oh, ¿Dónde está ahora el libro que te dice como ser una niña grande?**

**Can I fall apart one more time before I work it out? / ¿Puedo derrumbarme una vez más antes de solucionarlo?**


End file.
